something more
by Xx78 secret converseXx
Summary: it wasnt just the way she moved , it was everything about her . She's addictive like coke . I cant get enough of her . Too bad she's so dep in i cant reach her
1. ill eat you up

"_Beep..beep..beep_"

Looking over at the clock , he shook his head incomplete

Disbelief .

"oh fuck !"was all that he could get in as he jumped out the bed and ran to the bath room .

* * *

The sun shined bright as Carter walked passed .He ran across the street as if his vary life depended on his non -late ness .Carter ,a 16 year old teenage boy was built he had honey colored blonde hair and icy blue eyes to match his easy going personality . He had abs ..everywhere. His honey blonde hair shimmered as he walked over towards his destination. Carter smiled ,as he reached for the door hoping that he wouldn't get caught for coming in so late .

"Carter Lee Valentino you have to be here ON TIME!"

"Yes mrs. Truman on time.."He said a cocky grin forming across her face .

Brushing passed swiftly , Carter sat between his two buds Twist, a singer/songwriter and Lorenzo , a hip hop dancer . The three actually met through believe it or not , they finish each other sentences and get into trouble a lot .

"Okay, today we will have a new student introduced now she just moved here and is going to be going to Coste Bay high school with the rest of you .Make her feel welcome to be here ,okay?" She said eyeing Carter particularly.

"Yes !" the class yelled with a hint of sarcasm in their voices.

The lights went out … and

"5 ,6,7,8" Was all Carter could here .

**When I first saw you**

**I knew nothing's like it used to be**

**Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history**

**The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand**

**You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain**

Suddenly the light switched back on and all that was standing there was a girl , surrounded by a group of boys each dressed in street clothes .

The girl wore a long black hoodie that had a skull across the front part . The hood covered her face so that all you could see was her lips , she wore lose sweatpants and blue converse with yellow and pink stripes with the words 'stunner ' spray painted across .Her hair was honey colored at the top and brown at the bottom , it was breast length too.

**I'll eat you up**

**(Your Love, Your Love)**

**I'll eat you up**

the group locked , popped and dropped in sync . They fliiped and grind slowly on each other .

**(Your Love, Your Love)**

**(Whoa)I'll eat you up**

**(Whoa)So yum yum(Whoa)**

**Can't get enough**

**(Whoa oh oh)**

**I think I'm in love**

She moved swiftly, every single guy in sync. The way she turned , bent danced it had Carter at the edge of his seat , he moved along with her until he could match her moves perfectly .

_Wow, those moves are so perfectly choreographed. I gatta go up there right now ._

Carter ran up there next to the swift fast pace moving girl and as she grinded to the beat , he moved with her , then he grabbed her waist and spinned her until the next verse .

**If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee**

**What I will do to you I feel it and it's scaring me**

**Like I've become some kind of demon in the night**

**You look so tasty and I could eat you up alive**

Carter and the girls noses touched even though he couldn't see her eyes it felt as though he got a sneek peek of her world and after that he wanted more . There was a special chemistry between the two and everyone in the room could see it .Can't stop thinking 'bout all the things I wanna do to youIf you move any closer you'd be asking for it tooI want your loveI need your touchSo much I think I'm in love

Carter lefted her up ,almost instantly the girl wrapped her arms around his neck as he spunn her round then gentle put her down .

**I'll eat you up**

**(Your Love, Your Love)**

**(Whoa)I'll eat you up**

The two smiled at each other , the girl gripped onto Carters shirt and pulled him in so close to her that he could feel her beath heavily , she pushed him back and unzipped her jacket and threw it on the floor exposing her yellow tank top that reviled her stomach which was flat .

**(Whoa)So yum yum**

**(Whoa)Can't get enough**

**Whoa oh oh)**

**I think I'm in love**

**I wanna take you to my room **

**(I'll eat you up)**

**Wanna take you to my room**

Once Carter tunred around to get a glimspe of her face he saw her in the same hoodie as before

.confused he just kept dancing matching move for move , grace for grace

**(Whoa)**

**I'll eat you up**

**(Whoa)So yum yum**

**(Whoa)Can't get enough**

**(Whoa oh oh)**

**I think im in love**

Carter walked over towards her and she quickly caught on . The girl turned her back on him raised her hands up touching the back of his head slowly feeling thought the messy hair , she grind nice easy slowly and on beat . The bodies touched there wasn't just any sort of chemistry …

" hey" she whispered towards him.

Carter grinned as the two posed , Carter was holding her by the waist he bent her over a little so she was touching the floor just a bit .The girls leg was next to Carter's ear , the two noses had touched ….

**(I'll eat you up)**

**(I'll eat you up)**

**(I'll eat you up)**

**(I'll eat you up)**

Their eyes had met and all Carter could hear where claps .

"wooooh!" were some of the repsonnses

"Get it Carter!" Twist and larenzo yelled as they saw he expersion on his face which had been shock.

"Ahmp!" coffed as she gripped the girls shoulder .

" Carter ,this is Roxy"


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Im not sure if I should contiue with this story or not , it was actually a idea that came to me , what do you guys think?! Thanks and take my poll . **

**~ nearz~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice to meet you ." Carter said smiling a little .

Roxy just stood there before answering back to him . Carter stared at her .

"Not so sure ." She spat out . Carter looked at her with surpise .Noone had ever spoken towards him like the way she just did . She didnt have the right too .Sure he had ruined her performance but the least she could of did was say same here or something along the lines of that . He pissed him off .

"Um yeah i know your new and everything but the least you could do , was say same here ." He spat back at her .

School was out for the day and Carter and Roxy were the only two left besides Twist and a group of the upper east siders that lived around the block past the train station .

Roxy smirked and zipped her bags closed before getting up .

"Yeah well im not going to say that ."

She began walking towards the door and with that Carter blocked her way , determind to get her to say what he wanted .

"Oh yeaah well i dont think your going to leave until i get more then some snappy comment from you ."

Roxy scoffed and pushed him causing himt o stumble backwards , crazhing into some mixed oieces of clay .It hit the floor with a crash , making the music director run over to see who was responsible for the mess . Fuck .Carter thought .

_Carters POV _

I dont understand what the hell that girls problem was , i mean . was it so hard to just say what i wanted ? No it was easy. Maybe the pressure of being a no body is getting to her .

I smirked at that and qucikly bent over and began picking up the pieces of the shattered clay .

"I am so sorry for this .It just fell back ..i could have Blake pay for a new one if you 'd like ."

rollered her eyes .

She pointed to me and Roxy , saying that this was our fault and we should take responisbility for our actions blah blah blah blah blah .It's not the same shit i havent heard before , gosh find new rules to make or someting because i swear its like you teachers get stupider and stupider every time you repeat things . Jeeze .

"You guys are sentence to communtiy serivce from her on out until i see that you guys are getting along . Understood ."

My mouth dropped and Roxy's eyes got huge .

That bitch !

"It wasnt my problemt hat he cant witstand a little push !"

"Yeah wait - EXCUSE ME !"

"i can too , ive got muscles what do you have ? Oh yeah thats right you dont got nonething . Your weak probably just liek your mom ."

Roxy froze up and she raised her hand , which met with my face and emprinted a red handprint across my cheek . I cluched my cheek and called her a bitch .

" i am appalled by such lanuage and Miss. Banello ! We dont result in violence ."

"Detetion . Starting next Monday . "

Roxy growled and stomped out slamming the door behind her . I watched her with angry thoughts that im sure this person cannot type .How could she slap me ? What the flying fuck is her damn issue! I only said what was possible true .

Mandy signaled me to her office .

Once the door was closed i was motioned to sit down and keep quiet until what she had to say was over .


End file.
